


Strange

by narraci



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22186315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narraci/pseuds/narraci
Summary: 他还在呼吸，这很奇怪，他不应该还在呼吸的，他甚至感觉不到什么痛感了。
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Armitage Hux
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Strange

**Author's Note:**

> 谁会不想试图补船……

他还在呼吸，这很奇怪，他不应该还在呼吸的，他甚至感觉不到什么痛感了。

死亡降临得很快，离开得也同样的快。

赫克斯经历过很多次濒死体验，他敢保证这和任何一次都不一样，时间以一种黏稠的方式在他身边流动，他应该死了，他无法睁开眼睛，连根手指都无法挪动，可他还在呼吸。

呼气，吸气，呼气，缓慢而平稳，吸气，呼气。

真实到不像幻觉。

赫克斯第一次认真考虑起自己也许的确是死了，是一股陌生的潮湿的气味钻入他的鼻腔的时候，在这之前他没有意识到自己正处在一个他十分熟悉的环境中，日复一日，年复一年，但瞬间情况变了，他嗅到潮湿的泥土的气息，随之汹涌而来的还有巨大的悲痛。

他的心脏被攥紧了，几乎透不过气，这对他不是什么好事，他需要呼吸，毕竟这是目前他唯一能做的事情，就是呼吸。

赫克斯想要张开嘴，努力地呼吸，他不清楚自己究竟有没有成功。

他失去了什么，他失去了某个人，他都想不起来是谁，他不记得有谁离开了他，可他除了难过不甘感受不到任何情绪，不是为了他自己，为了别人。

他要死了，真的死了，赫克斯不可抑制地想，他所做的一切，他过去的一生，都将化为无谓的泡影。

有人在哭，那声音几乎好像是他自己发出来的，他的胸膛起起伏伏，气音急促，赫克斯脑子后面仅有一丝理智提醒他，他无法动弹，所以这可怕的声音必然不是来自他，也不是来自他的过去或者未来。

这悲拗不知所起，连绵不绝，赫克斯不太习惯于如此剧烈的情感，本能地想要逃避，却又无处可去。

不知过了多久他的内心才平静下来，漫长的折磨终于结束了，他的眼眶发湿，呼吸重新回到一种相对稳定的节奏。悲伤残留在他的心底，他明白情绪只是暂时偃旗息鼓，决定不再在他胃里掀起惊涛骇浪，但不代表情绪流逝走了，它们不会走的，它们只会找各种缝隙潜伏下来，等待着兴风作浪的机会。

那种潮湿的气味过去了，他重新回到自己熟悉的环境中，他不记得自己有睡过觉，也许当人们死亡后他们并不是陷入永恒的睡眠，而是永远的清醒，恐惧迟缓地击中了赫克斯，他不想这样，他不愿意这样，他不能……他真的死了吗？这真的是他的命运了吗？

他的一切就只剩下呼吸，和莫名其妙不知来自何方的情绪袭击。

“波，你没事吧？”

赫克斯愣住了，他想他一定是听错了，他听见了那个拾荒女孩的声音。

“我，我不知道……我不知道我在害怕什么？停下，停下……”

“波！”

另一个声音，前风暴兵。

“怎么了，是手臂上的伤吗？”

“不，不……啊——”

灼烧感自赫克斯的胸口燃起，谁说死亡是平等的，死亡是仁慈的？赫克斯听到了波的尖叫声，赫克斯的确没有预料到死亡的过程会如此痛苦，他前一次压根儿没有什么感觉，也许正是因为如此，命运非要将他拽回来让他体会一遍超值待遇。

也许他还活着，赫克斯想，死人是不会痛的不是吗？虽然严格来说，发出惨叫声的并不是他。

赫克斯短暂地意识到自己痛昏过去了。

赫克斯清醒地认识到自己在做梦。

一头乱糟糟深色卷发的小男孩坐在粗壮的树干上，晃荡着自己的双腿，男孩看着红色的天空。

他哭泣，失去了谁，他想不起来。

他害怕，害怕什么，他也想不起来。

站在树上，他紧闭着嘴唇，眼睛倒映着鲜红的光芒。

他坐在驾驶舱里，男孩不再是男孩了，他常常想到死亡，想到过世的母亲，每一次飞行都是一次赌博，他欣然押上自己的生命，他甚至会欣然拥抱死亡。

这不公平。

赫克斯拼命地想要挪动自己的手指，他想要睁开眼睛，离开这个荒诞的梦境。

他穿梭在各个星球上，别人也许会认为男人在努力地谋生，赫克斯却在这个梦里，再清楚不过了，波在燃烧，毫不介意地放肆燃烧，他会燃烧到生命终止的那一刻，根本不在乎那一刻何时到来。

直到一双温柔而坚定的手拽住了他，给他掸走夹克上的灰尘，给他梳通头发，让他至少看起来像个人样，那双温柔的手起码把一些理智塞进了波的脑子里。

现在这双手抚上了赫克斯的肩膀，轻轻地抚过了他的伤口。

你没有死，赫克斯，这不是死亡该有的样子。

赫克斯真的在呼吸吗，他不禁怀疑起来，他的手指是否有动了一下？

现在这双手来自波了，赫克斯闭着眼睛，看着黑头发的飞行员。

呼吸，飞行员说，保持呼吸，赫克斯。

他深色的眼睛闪闪发亮，像在燃烧，像那梦里的天空，像流动的生命。

另一个人皮肤的热量贴着赫克斯的额头。

于是赫克斯照做了。

他呼吸，他努力地呼吸着。

努力到眼泪缓慢地从眼角流下。

**Author's Note:**

> 发现可能有点不清不楚，大约就是hux和poe莫名链接，poe回去发现公主死了和hux快要死了，于是再折返去找hux


End file.
